


I'll Look After You

by jstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstories/pseuds/jstories
Summary: Lena has a bad day at work and Kara knows all of the little ways Lena likes to be comforted.





	I'll Look After You

Kara was halfway finished chopping the carrots for her soup when she heard Lena unlock the front door. She couldn’t stop the smile that started forming on her lips. Lena was finally home. Her Lena. 

Usually, when Lena got home she kicked off her heels and kissed Kara before heading to their bedroom to change into something more comfortable. “Just because I can absolutely rock business attire doesn’t mean I enjoy it,” she had once said. Kara couldn’t blame her. Even though Kara herself pulled double duty as a reporter at CatCo and Supergirl, she was endlessly impressed by Lena’s drive and passion to make the world a better place. 

Lena hadn’t come through the kitchen yet and Kara started to worry. She finished chopping up the last carrot, tossed the slices in the pot of soup, and turned it down to simmer. After washing her hands, she set about looking for her girlfriend.

“Hey, baby,” Kara said with a sigh of relief when she spotted Lena curled up on the sofa. Kara took in the sight of her girlfriend. Lena looked small. She looked tired, more tired than usual after a 12 hour workday. Lena was one of those rare people who got energized by their work. She was always itching to tell Kara what she had worked on during the day and what it could mean for future generations. Something was wrong.

It took Lena a moment to look up at her because she was lost in her thoughts. It was the first time Kara noticed that her eyes were wet with tears.

“Oh, Lena, baby,” Kara cooed as she wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend. “What happened?” 

Lena fell into Kara’s arms and shuddered. “I don’t think I can talk about it right now,” she whispered against Kara’s chest. 

Kara rubbed Lena’s back in soothing circles, desperate to get her to relax. “That’s okay, my sweet girl. You’re here with me now and I’m going to take care of you.” What seemed like an eternity later, Lena finally let herself sink into Kara’s warmth. Kara was more than happy to be Lena’s rock on nights like this. They rarely happened, but she knew her girlfriend well and she knew what Lena needed. 

“Let’s get you into some more comfortable clothes, okay?”

Kara smiled and pulled Lena off the sofa by her hand, tangling their fingers and guiding her girlfriend to their bedroom. Lena stood shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited for Kara to rummage through the drawers. 

“Here they are,” Kara said, holding up a pair of shorts and one of her old college t-shirts. She put the garments on the bed and then turned back to her girlfriend. “Arms up.” 

Lena gave Kara a genuine, warm smile and lifted her arms above her head. 

Kara made quick work of changing the woman standing in front of her and when she had tugged Lena’s shorts up onto her hips, she leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, then the tip of her nose. 

Lena snuggled her way into Kara’s arms and rested her head on her shoulder. She could feel a day’s worth of tension starting to fade.

“You’re doing such a good job, baby,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. She heard her girlfriend hum softly and her lips turned up into a smile.

Kara held Lena like that for a few minutes. Just a slight sway back and forth as they clung together, standing in their bedroom. The smell of the soup wafted into the bedroom and reminded Kara that she needed to take it off the stove.

“Dinner smells great,” Lena said as she slowly pulled away. She let her hands wrap lightly around Kara’s waist. 

“Did you skip lunch again today?” 

Lena averted Kara’s eyes. “I don’t really have a choice some days, Kara.” That was all it took for Lena to tense up and take a step away.

“Hey, hey,” Kara said as she loosely grasped Lena’s wrist. “I’m sorry. I knew you were already upset and I shouldn’t have pushed you.” 

Lena lifted her green eyes to meet Kara’s. Even on a bad day, Kara still thought Lena was the most beautiful human she’d ever laid eyes on.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Kara slid her hand down Lena’s wrist to tangle their fingers. “Let’s go have dinner.” 

\-----------

Lena still seemed shaken during dinner, so Kara decided not to make their usual small talk. Instead, she fed Lena spoonfuls of soup, gingerly wiping her finger along her bottom lip when there were any drips. It wasn’t something Lena always let her do. In fact, Kara could detect a little bit of embarrassment from Lena when Kara suggested that she take care of her in that way. Lena was the CEO of a major corporation and she could feed herself brilliantly. But on nights like this, nights when Lena needed to know that someone cared for her, perhaps in a way that she was never cared for as a child, she let Kara take the reins. 

Kara couldn’t have been happier that Lena allowed her to provide support and comfort when she needed a break. It had been her purpose once, to take care of a little boy. Things changed when she landed on earth and her cousin Kal-El had already grown. She felt the loss of not being there for him. There was an empty place in her heart that longed to love someone completely and unconditionally. To do the things that a mother might do.

“I’ll do the dishes,” Lena said, springing up from the table after Kara had fed her the last of the soup. 

“Nope,” Kara shook her head. “No way, babygirl. You’ve had a tough day and I want to give you a bath.” 

Lena blushed at Kara’s suggestion. They’d showered together too many times to count. Even had more than their fair share of relaxing baths. But Kara wanted to give her a bath. That felt different. 

“Besides,” Kara said getting up and stealing Lena’s bowl from her hand. “That’s why we paid extra for the apartment with the dishwasher.” Kara grinned a devilish grin that left Lena more flustered than she was already, given her girlfriend’s bath proposition. 

\-----------

The water filled half of the bathtub as Kara undressed quickly, her own body being the last thing on her mind. She pulled her shorts and lace panties down without fanfare, kicking them off when they fell to her ankle. When Kara could finally focus on her girlfriend, she realized Lena was taking in the sight. Lena worried her lip between her teeth, but remained silent. 

Lena felt a slight blush color her cheeks when Kara turned her attention to undressing her. The way Kara made sure that she lightly grazed all of her sensitive places as she removed each article of clothing would have had Lena knuckles deep inside Kara if this was any other night. For tonight, Lena just soaked in the tingly touches. 

Kara loved to take her time when she got down to only one article of clothing. She brushed her fingertips across the front of Lena’s lace thong, feeling her girlfriend tense up. “I’ve got you, baby,” Kara whispered as she tugged gently on the cloth. She moved one hand to Lena’s lower back, sliding a finger down and running it along the narrow strip of fabric between Lena’s ass. 

Lena’s knees went weak, so it was a good thing that Kara could lift her carefully into the tub. She remained standing until Kara got in and sat down, opening her legs up so that Lena had a place to sit between them. The water was nice and warm and Lena could feel herself relaxing instantly.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s middle and pulled her flush against her chest. Her fingers strummed across the silky skin on Lena’s stomach. It was nothing like the hard muscles of her own body. Lena was all softness and curves. Kara truly believed she was the ultimate woman.

“My mother came to the office today,” Lena whispered as they’d sat for a minute. 

Kara hummed in response, stilling her hand on Lena’s stomach to let her know she was listening.

“She said she’s found a discrepancy in my father’s will and she wants to take the company away.” Lena’s breathing got more labored and Kara could tell she was nearing panic just at the thought of what had happened earlier.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara said soothingly. “That must have been horrible. You should have called me to come and be with you.” 

Lena shrugged. “I knew you were busy with work today.” 

“I’m always going to have time for you, angel. All you have to do is call.” Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s neck.

“Thank you,” Lena breathed. “I don’t think there is any way that she can actually take the company away from me, she just turns me into an anxious mess. I hardly know how to breathe when I’m around her.” 

Kara was angry. She was ready to fling Lillian Luthor into the sun and she had been ready to do that for years, but she couldn’t show that to Lena right now. Lena needed calm. Lena needed comfort. Lena needed support. Kara took a steadying breath and held her girlfriend tight. “You’re so good, baby. So strong.” 

Lena turned her head and caught Kara’s eye. They were so close that their breathing mingled and it felt so erotic that Lena shivered.

“Cold?” Kara asked, running a hand up and down Lena’s arm.

Lena shook her head no. 

Kara closed the distance and gave Lena a passionate kiss. It was the first time she’d properly kissed her girlfriend since she came home from work and honestly, Kara was surprised either of them had lasted that long.

Lena moaned when Kara playfully sucked her tongue. When they broke the kiss, Lena placed a chaste one on Kara’s chin and settled back against her. She reveled in the feeling of Kara’s nipples on her back, hardened with arousal. 

“You’re supposed to be relaxing in this bath, not trying to have sex with me,” Kara pointed out. She took Lena’s hair out of the ponytail it was in and grabbed the detachable shower head. She turned the water on and set about wetting Lena’s hair. 

If Lena had an answer to Kara’s teasing, she quickly forgot about it in light of the soothing way Kara was running her fingers through her hair. When Kara was finished with her hair, she made sure to wash every inch of her girlfriend, no place left untouched. 

By the time Kara was wrapping her up in a fluffy white towel, Lena felt much better. She was still very much bothered by the events of the day, but Kara had managed to make her feel loved and empowered.

“Let’s get you into some cute little pajamas, okay?” Kara had just the pair in mind. They were a matching tank top and short set that had small planets on the print. Kara knew that Lena felt like a kid when she was wearing them. They allowed her to let go of some of her worries.

Kara slipped a pair of cotton panties and an oversized t-shirt on before turning to the woman standing next to her. For the second time that day, Lena lifted up her arms so that Kara could dress her. Kara pulled down the soft tank top, making sure to let her hands caress the sides of Lena’s full breasts. Next, she had Lena step into the shorts, not giving Lena an answer for why she’d forgone underwear.

When Lena was dressed, Kara pulled down the comforter and laid down. “Let me hold you?” Kara asked, as if Lena would ever say no.

Lena laid her body on top of Kara’s, slotting their legs together and resting her head on her girlfriend’s chest. “I love being with you like this,” she sighed and melted into Kara.

Kara ran a hand up and down Lena’s back comfortingly. “I hate seeing you upset. I wish I could take away everything that hurts you.” 

“The world will always be tough. My mother is never going to be a nice lady, a normal mother. But knowing that at the end of the day, I can lay her with you makes everything bearable.” Lena tilted her head so that she could place soft kissed on the underside of Kara’s chin. 

Kara softly moaned at the feeling. She kissed Lena’s head and let her hands fall on the curve of Lena’s ass. 

Lena smiled. Kara’s hands usually gravitated to her backside. It was to be expected. “Thank you for taking care of me, darling.” 

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena properly. Her hands had traveled further south and were hovering at the bottoms of Lena’s short shorts. They kissed lazily like that for a while, Kara’s hands grazing Lena’s skin haphazardly making her groan.

“What do you need, baby?” Kara asked, giving Lena some eye contact so that she could read her better. 

Lena never knew how to answer that question. She wanted Kara. All of her, all the time. But that wasn’t what Kara was asking. Kara wanted to know how Lena wanted to be touched at that specific moment. Lena wanted to know how anyone could possibly answer that question while their girlfriend was maintaining intense eye contact and brushing her hands up the bottoms of their shorts.

“Use your fingers,” Lena said breathlessly, the haze that Kara always put her in was taking over. “And...could you…” 

Kara ran her hands up Lena’s sides, but gave her full attention. “Yeah, baby?” 

Lena had no time for embarrassment when she was already a heap of emotions and pent up sexual tension, so she let herself say it. “Could you tell me you think I’m good?”

Kara’s heart clenched in her chest. She brought her hands up to Lena’s face and looked her right in the eye. “Lena Luthor, you are good. You’re so good I can’t even believe you’re real.” 

Lena blushed and her eyes filled with tears. 

Kara lifted Lena’s tank up and over her head. She began to kiss across Lena’s chest. “You made me realize that people are not a product of their families.” Kara traced Lena’s right nipple with her tongue, closing her mouth around it and laving it with attention. 

“Ooh,” Lena moaned as the sensation of Kara’s mouth against her breast became overwhelming. 

“You remind me every day that there’s always someone in the world who cares about progress and hope for a brighter future.” Kara moved down a bit to run her tongue along the expanse of Lena’s tummy. She dipped her tongue in Lena’s belly button and smiled as her girlfriend jumped. 

“God, Kara.”

Before she got too carried away, Kara remembered Lena’s earlier request and pushed herself back up so that she was lying beside her girlfriend. She gently pushed Lena’s shorts down to her knees and ran a finger between Lena’s legs. Both women shuddered when Kara’s finger made it to Lena’s lower lips. 

Kara stared into Lena’s eyes and took a deep breath, getting very flustered herself. “You’re so good at everything, but mostly you’re good at making me a wreck. I touch you and my heart feels like it’s going to beat out of my chest. I touch you down there and I have to remind myself to breathe.” Kara wiggled her finger inside to get closer to Lena’s opening. When she found it, she rubbed around the entrance, not quite ready to go in. She could feel Lena clenching, just missing her finger.

Lena whined, but maintained eye contact. Kara had barely touched her and she was a quivering mess.

“I want to touch you like this forever, Lena.” Kara pressed in, sliding two fingers as far as they would go. 

The ability to stay present was getting harder and harder for Lena as Kara kept up a good pace, in and out of her and brushing all the right spots on the way. She was as turned on by Kara’s words as she was by Kara’s motions and as she climbed higher towards her orgasm, she wondered how she got so lucky. Lena Luthor, judged by all and loved by only a few, maybe even only one. 

But the one was Kara. And Kara was more than enough.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Kara said as she twisted her wrist to reach Lena at a new angle. 

Lena got as close as she could to Kara’s face. She breathed her in. Every word, every sigh, every clunky mid-sex kiss. 

“Are you getting close, Lena?” 

Lena was forced back to reality when she heard her name. She could feel her insides tightening and she knew she was just fighting release at this point. So she decided to let Kara coax her through. She nodded her head and gave Kara a messy peck on the lips.

“You’re so important to me, baby. I’m going to make you feel so good,” Kara practically purred. Her voice was so sultry that Lena almost came on the spot.

Kara slipped her other hand down her pants to gather some of her own wetness. She brushed it against Lena’s lips. “Look at what a mess I’ve made, all because of you. You’re so good at turning me on.” 

Lena groaned and stuck her tongue out to lick Kara’s finger. She used her tongue to draw Kara’s finger into her mouth so she could suck it clean. “I’m...close, sweetheart.” 

Kara removed her finger from Lena’s mouth and used that hand to lightly pinch Lena’s clit. “Come on, baby. I’ve got you.” 

Lena couldn’t hold back any longer and her body stilled as her orgasm raced through her. She cried out Kara’s name as Kara kept her fingers inside her, soothingly rubbing her walls.

“You,” Kara said with a smile as she removed her fingers and slipped them inside her mouth, “taste amazing.” 

If Lena had any energy left whatsoever, she might have been embarrassed by Kara’s lewd comments. Instead, she grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled it around her. She felt Kara scoot in closer, cuddled up to her back. 

Kara watched Lena’s eyes close and hoped that their evening activities would be enough to send Lena into some much needed rest. She felt a little overdressed and was warm, so Kara quickly undressed before she cuddled once more into Lena’s back.

Lena sleepily turned to her. “Come here, sweetheart,” she said, lazily running her hand up between Kara’s legs.

“Just go to sleep, baby,” Kara urged. “I’m great.” 

Though Lena was almost asleep, her and was still lightly caressing Kara and she raised an eyebrow in question. “Are you sure?” 

Kara nodded and kissed Lena’s forehead. “If you wanted to continue what you’re doing right now tomorrow morning, I’d be more than okay with that.” 

Lena nodded and closed her eyes, drifting into the first deep sleep she’d had in months.


End file.
